FMA Riddles
by Clair Aragon
Summary: They don't have to do with FMA, but the winner gets FMA kind of stuff. Tell me if you want another, because I'll be glad to do more.
1. Riddle 1

Here's a riddle for ya, if you get it right I'll personality PM you. One hint is that, 96% scholars got this question wrong.

Ok, what is greater than God, eviler than the devil.

The poor have this, and the rich needs this,

And if you eat it you will die!

If you've heard this before please don't put a review. The winner will receive a one-shot from me. Doesn't matter what it's about, just please no lemons. And also you get to pick a OC for my Pokemon\FMA story. But you aren't going to be a major character or anything. If you want me to post another great riddle, please tell me! Thanx!


	2. Riddle 2

Bacon, seriously. BACON IS AWESOME! Good guess, but the answer was NOTHING.

Anyways here the next problem:

Three guys named Billy, Joe, and John went into a hotel. They each paid 10 dollars each to get a room together. The all go to their room after they paid. The manger of the hotel takes 5$ on of the cash resister. He gives each of the three men 1$ back because they were only suppose to pay 9$ each, because the room costed 27$ not 30$(which is what they paid before if you can't do math.) The manger put the extra 2$ from the cash resister and put it in his pocket. Where did the extra dollar go?

People who can't do math here's the problem in number form.

10*10*10=30

/\ /\ /\

9*9*9=27+2 (which is what the manger put in his pocket.)=29

1?

Do you know what is wrong with this picture? Please send your guesses in reviews and/or PM me. Thanx!


	3. Riddle 3

Answer: I did my math wrong to trick you. (which would never happen) It's suppose to be 3+2+25=30. Therefore there's no missing dollar. Did I trick you?

Riddle: This is really easy so if you get this right it's going to be a short one-shot if that is what you want.

I'm third from a sparkle of light!

I thrive throughout day and night.

Deep in the path of a cows white drink.

I've had over million years to think.

One of my creatures is killing me, and I don't know why?

Who am I?

Is it too simple, if so tell me I'll make it then times harder for you all!


	4. Riddle 4

I love to thank all my guest specially the one that told me to work on my Pokemon/FMA story I felt special. Anyways the answer was EARTH. Um also I changed the rules a little bit to make it more challenging. The new rules are:

1. You have to answer first, and it be correct. And you have to be the only one to get it correct.

2. You can't cheat and yes I know when your cheating. Don't ask

Riddle #4

Some try to hide, some try to cheat.

But time will show, we will always meet.

Try as you might, to guess my name.

I promise you'll know when I come knocking on you doorstep to take my claim.


	5. Riddle 5

Riddle four's answer: Death, of course

Okay here's a easy one for ya, and I'm sure everyone has heard it before at least once.

Riddle 5:

I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?


	6. Riddle 6

Answer: The Letter E, get it the beginning of the end, at the end of time and space, and in-between Every placE.

Riddle: This one is quite hard I think.

A father gave one son 10 cents and another son was given 15 cents. What time is it?

Any guesses are accepted! Can you guess the time?


	7. Riddle 7

Answer: I'm not telling you the answer to the last riddle yet, because nobody's guessed it right.

Riddle #7:

A man works in an aquarium. He spends a large amount of time telling people to stop tapping on the glass of the shark tank, but they don't listen. They continue to tap on the glass. He becomes fed up with issue, and decides to concoct a plan. He comes up with a plan, and it works greatly; no one tapped the glass the next day. But, he was fired for it...

Why was the man fired?


	8. Riddle 8

Answers: I can't give the answer for the last two riddles if nobody gets them right! If you really want to know the answer PM me. Unless you're a guest than I'll just tell you.

Anyways...

Riddle 8:

What is in seasons, seconds, centuries and minutes, but not in decades, years or days?


	9. Riddle 9

Yay, I must celebrate for so many people getting it right!

Answer: Big fat, N

Riddle: A nightwatchmen had a horrible dream in which his manager was killed on his next business flight. He went and told the manager but the man proceeded with the flight. The manager went to the meeting and came back successfully, after which the night watchmen was fired. Why was the man fired?


	10. Riddle 10

Answer: N. And the answer to riddle 6 finally is a quarter after 2. Someone finally figured it out!

Riddle: At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?


	11. Riddle 11

Answer: Thee Stars!

Riddle: (This has multiple answer, but I will only accept one. You can guess multiple times though.) What is all yellow with spots of red and brown.


	12. Riddle 12

Answer: Pikachu, I did like some of what you guys put!

Riddle: What is something that will never come?


	13. Riddle 13

Answer: Tomorrow, because it will be today when it comes...

Riddle: A bus driver was heading down a street in Colorado. He went right past a stop sign without stopping, he turned left where there was a "no left turn" sign and he went the wrong way on a one-way street. Then he went on the left side of the road past a cop car. Still - he didn't break any traffic laws. Why not?


	14. Riddle 14 & 15

Answer: He was walking.

Riddle: A girl set up a tent, afterwards she walked five miles south. Then she walked five miles east, and when she went back to went straight north to her campsite she spotted a bear. What color was the bear?

Riddle 15, because I haven't put one up in a while: A rich and handsome man named James Leonard was murdered on a Sunday afternoon. At the time of the murder there was: the maid, the cook, the butler, the gardener and the wife.

Maid: I was fixing the table.

Cook: I was cooking breakfast.

Butler: I was polishing the silverware and the dishes.

Gardener: I was planting tomato seeds.

Wife: I was reading a book.

Who did it?


	15. Riddle 16 & 17

Answer to 14: Polar Bear, because if you go to the south, then left, then back north, and end up in the same spot you were before, you must be at the north pole. Therefore it's a Polar bear.

Answer to 15: Cook, because you don't cook breakfast in the afternoon.

Riddle 16: Two in a corner, one in a room, zero in a house, but one in a shelter. What am I?

Riddle 17: A woman pushes her car up to a hotel. Upon arriving, she sighs and says, "I'm broke!" What's happening?


End file.
